The beginning
by Winter-Hale
Summary: This is the beginning of everything. A new door opens. Gabby Matthews has enough problems to go through in her life. She grows up and learns life lessons as most rangers do. Tommy/OC. please give it a try . its better inside . R
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and their characters. I own Gabby and her family and her children's personalities but I do not own her

children's names. The town that she lives in is real. A/N: I'm gonna bunch a couple chapters in one because the are to short to be chapters on their

own and just wouldn't look good.

I suck at describing people and how they look so maybe this will help.

Character description:

Name: Gabby Jennifer Matthews

School: Angel Grove High

Parents: Kristyn and Jay Matthews

Grandma: Nicole Johnson

Appearance: 5"2',105, brown hair (a little bit longer than shoulder length) and hazel eyes

If you want to see what she looks like look up Chyler Leigh because her looks are who I based them off of.

Cloverdale California: Late 80s:The Matthews' home. 4:00pm.

Chapter 1

Gabby fell asleep next to another naked body. After a few minutes they heard a car pull into the driveway. She shot out of bed. "Hide." She hissed.

They boy hid in her closet. She hurried to hide their clothes. She put on her pajamas.

"Gabby! We're home!" Called her parents up the stairs. "Great," she mumbled, "I'm coming!" She opened the closet door and gave the startled

boy his clothes. "Get out." She whispered.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know I'll distract my parents." She said and closed the closet door.

She walked out of her room and went downstairs into the kitchen. Her mother engulfed her in a hug. "How's my girl?" she asked.

"Good." Gabby said and jumped when she heard the doorbell rang. "I've got it." She called and skipped to the door. She opened it and gasped. It

was the boy fully clothed and smiling.

"Surprised?" He asked.

She nodded. "C'mon in." she said and the boy followed her into the living room where her parents were now in.

"Hi I'm Kristyn and this is my husband Jay. Who may I ask are you?" Her mother said.

Her shook her and hand and said, "I'm Tommy Oliver."

(A/N: like I said short chapters)

Chapter 2

(About a month later)

'Please say no.' Gabby silently pled. But fate had other plans. She looked down and tears started to streak on her face. On the floor, where she

dropped it the pregnancy test showed a + sign.

She got off the toilet and splashed water on her face. How was she going to tell her parents? She pondered on that for a moment, walked to her

room and shut the door. "Damn I wish I had a lock," She muttered, "Mom could you come here?" she called out.

She heard her mother's feet climbing the stairs. During each step she felt her heart jam into her throat. "Yes Gabby. I'm here." Her mother called

out tersely. "I've got to tell you something and I don't want you to kill me." Her mom sighed. "Just tell me."

"Mom I'm pregnant." Gabby said and leaned against the door. "What! How could you do this? Your father and I are going through a divorce and

you go and get knocked up! I so don't have time for this." She said and walked away. Gabby fell to the floor crying.

(Later that night)

Gabby was laying in the fetal position crying herself to sleep. Her mom opened the door and looked at her. She walked in and pulled the covers

over her. She walked out and into her own room.

(That morning)

Gabby walked out her room yawning and playing with her disheveled hair pushing it up trying to give it volume. She had her pajamas on, purple

Eeyore bottoms and a gray baggy t- shirt with fuzzy slippers. She had down in the living room. "Jay…." Her mom was talking to her dad. Gabby hid.

Her mom walked by and into the kitchen. "No. You don't need to come over. I can handle this. I'm her mother…Don't you dare!…. Yes! She really is

pregnant….. No! You cant come over. I mean it… Well then fine. Bye!" she shouted and hung up. "Go to hell." She muttered to the phone.

Gabby let out a big breath. 'Great dad knows I am never going to his house now.' The reason for the divorce. Drinking.

She walked into the kitchen a grabbed a pop tart. Her mother glared at her and said, "I called your doctor and we're going to see your new

OBGYN. So get ready." She sneered.

Gabby walked to her room, she put on jeans, a black wife beater and a red baggy sweatshirt. She put on her converse and pulled her hair back

into a ponytail. She walked back into the kitchen with a pop tart in her mouth.

"I'm ready." She said tentitentivly

"Lets go then." Her mom snapped.

"Yes ma'am." She mumbled.

They got into the car and it was a very silent car ride. Gabby ate her pop tarts on the way there.

They sat in the waiting room. A nurse came out. "Gabby Matthews'?"

Gabby stood up. "That's me." She said. "The doctor is ready for you." The nurse said.

Her mother stayed sitting. "Are you coming, mom?" Her mother shook her head. "Fine ," Gabby and walked away with the nurse, "bitch." She muttered.

They walked to a room and the nurse checked her vitals. "Dr. Halvorson will be with you shortly." The nurse said. Gabby nodded and the nurse left. She sat alone for awhile.

The doctor walked in. "Hello," she looked at a clipboard, "Gabby."

"Hello." She replied.

The doctor started asking her a string of questions.

"Do you smoke?"

"No."

"Do you use drugs?"

"No."

"Do you drink?"

"No."

"When was your last sexual encounter?"

"About a month ago."

"Alright lets see your baby." She said. Gabby shot up and followed the doctor into a room with a machine and a patient bed. "Lay down and pull

your shirt up to your chest. Now this will be cold." She poured the gel on Gabby's stomach and used a device to probe and looked at the machine.

"Oh my." The doctor said.

"What! What!" Gabby nearly shot up.

"Um your having twins."

Chapter 3

(3 months later and not showing)

"Are you going to tell me the father's name?" Her mother asked.

"Nope. They are my children. He doesn't need to be involved." Gabby said sitting across the dining room table from her mother.

Her mother's hands tightened on her coffee cup. "Neither do you." She said.

Gabby shot up out of her chair. "Mom! I am not getting an abortion!" she said furiously.

"What about adoption?" Her mother asked.

"You adopt them then." She spat and spun on her heal and walked away.

"Maybe I will." Her mom muttered.

Gabby entered her room and picked up the phone. She called a counselor and told her everything. "I just feel so alone. I don't want to go to school anymore." She said.

"Why don't you go to a school for pregnant, single, teen mothers?" the counselor asked.

"I didn't know I had that option. Oh thank you!" she said and hung up.

(While that was happening)

Mrs. Matthews was looking through the yellow pages to find a lawyer.

Gabby knew her mother wouldn't treat her right so she called her grandmother.

"Hello."

"Grandma!"

"Dearie! How are you and those grandkids of mine?"

"Great – Grandkids. I think your getting old."

Her grandmother laughed.

"I was talking to a counselor today and she said that I could transfer schools."

"That's great!" her grandmother responded.

"Grandma can I move in with you?" she blurted.

"Child, you have a mother."

"She doesn't treat me right and she wants me to abort my twins."

Her grandmother sighed.

"Please." Gabby pleaded.

"Let me think about it."

Gabby squealed.

"That was not a yes."

"I know. I'll talk to you later! Love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

They hung up and Gabby laid down on her bed content.

(A week later)

"Gabby! Phone!" Kristyn yelled up the stairs. Gabby picked up the phone in her room. "Got it!" she yelled out and put the phone to her ear. She

heard her mother hang up the other phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes." Her grandmother replied.

It took her awhile for the word to sink in but when it did Gabby squealed.

"Really grandma!"

"Yes, child. Now calm down and breathe."

"When?"

"Soon. Very soon."

(A/N: I hope you liked it. There is more to come! So click on the review button cuz I like reviews they inspire me to write more and faster so if you

want to know what happens next you have to review!)

~Love … Winter-Hale


	2. Living with Grandma

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers blah blah blah.. You all know the spiel. I do own Gabby, her parents, and her amazing Grandma. **

**Here's the next chapter … hope you like it. R&R ~Winter**

Living With Grandma

(The Matthews Home)

Nicole Johnson walked up the driveway to her daughter's house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Kristyn opened the door and smiled in surprise, "Hello Mother. What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" Nichole asked.

Kristyn stepped aside, "Come on in."

Nicole walked to the living room. "Take a seat, Kris. I've got to talk to you about Gabby."

Kristyn stiffened, "What about her?"

Gabby was in her room when she saw her grandmothers van pull up. She knew that today was the day. She hurriedly packed her clothes and precious belongings, like her dance trophies and stuffed animals. During her last OBGYN appointment she bought boxes and lots of them. She knew her grandmother wouldn't let her down. Downstairs she heard raised voices as her grandmother and mother talked about her moving. Her mother bounded up the stairs. Gabby quickly shut the door and sat in front of the door. "Open this damn door!"

"Not until you've calmed down." Gabby shouted back. Nicole ran after Kristyn and pulled her into Kristyn's bedroom. "This is what I'm talking about. She CANNOT live here. Your abusive." Nicole yelled. "FINE! Leave then. Go leave me be! She needs to be out of this house with everything she wants in an hour. The stuff left here is going in the garbage."

Nicole walked out of her daughter's room and knocked lightly on Gabby's door.

Gabby slowly opened the door. Her grandmother walked in and said, "We better hurry."

(An hour later)

They were gone with everything Gabby wanted and needed. Nicole pulled up to her house. "We'll get your stuff settled tomorrow. Right now we both need to rest." They entered the house and Gabby walked straight for the living room.

She laid on the couch and put her hands on her small stomach. Nicole walked to the kitchen, "Do you want something to drink?" she called out.

"What do you have?"

"Tea, water…. Milk. That's about it."

"Water, please."

Nicole walked into the room with a glass of water in her hand. She placed it on the table next to Gabby. She sat down in a chair opposite of her, "I've talked to the school and they said that we can enroll you in the next week. Gabby sighed. "Grandma do you know how big I'll get?"

"There's no telling and you've got two in there so I'm betting pretty big."

Gabby covered her eyes. "Why did I make such a stupid mistake?"

Nicole got up and walked to Gabby. "We'll make it. Together. These kids will have it all."

"I hope so. I hope they don't get messed up because of me."

"Lets think of something happier. So after your unwed mothers school are you going to go to a different school?"

"I'm thinking of that. We passed a school on the way here. When I was younger it always seemed cheerful and maybe I'll find better friends there."

"What school?"

"Angel Grove High."

(Two Months Later)

Gabby walked into school with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Nancy!" she called out. Her fellow, unwed mother, student turned at the call of her name. "Gabby." She said happily.

Gabby walked faster till she caught up with Nancy. "How was your weekend?" Gabby asked. "The baby was moving all night. Its like totally opposite of what I'm doing." Nancy laughed and touched her stomach lovingly. "I can't wait till I can see my baby." "You're getting pretty big. How many months left?" Gabby asked.

"Two. But it looks like I'm ready to pop."

"Tell me again why you don't want to learn the sex of the baby?"

"Me and my mom want it to be a surprise. I like surprises."

"I don't that's why when I can I'm going to know."

They walked to class chatting along the way.

(Johnson house)

After dropping Gabby off Nicole parked her car in the driveway of her home and got out. She walked into the house and into the kitchen.

She gasped at the sight. Her ex-son-in-law was sitting at her kitchen table holding a can of beer. "Nicole. It's a pleasure to see you. Where's my daughter?"

"She's at school." She said standing up straighter.

"Why is she not with my wife?"

"Ex- wife," She corrected. "Because Kris is abusive when it comes to her daughter."

"My daughter."

"Your not seeing Gabby. End of story. Now get the hell out of my house before I call the cops for breaking and entering."

Jay stood up. "I'll be back." He threatened.

"Get out." She said. Jay walked out of the house slamming the front door as he left. Nicole locked the door and sighed. She thought the Angel Grove relocating again and thought maybe it was a good idea.

(Gabby's school)

"Can I feel them kicking?" A girl asked. Gabby smiled, "Sure."

The girl placed her hand on Gabby's stomach. "Its gonna take awhile. They're pretty inactive during the day."  
"Must feel weird when they do." "Sometimes. Here." She pressed the girls hand into her stomach and as on cue one of the twins kicked the girl's hand. She squealed and pulled her hand back. "Now if were done socializing lets take our seats." The teacher instructed. Most girls grumbled as they sat in their seats.

"So as I was saying yesterday…." The teacher droned on as Gabby started to zone out.

The bell rang and the rest of the day went on in a blur. Gabby walked out of her school as the ending bell rang. She walked to her grandmothers van.

"Your dad came over today." Said Nicole as Gabby got in.

"Oh," Gabby said buckling up.

"So I got to thinking about moving to Angel Grove when the twins were born."

Gabby smiled. "Really?"

"Yes." The car started moving down the familiar streets and roads to get to the house.

(Two Months Later)

Nicole put up the For Sale sign in front of her house. "C'mon Gabby. Lets go."

Gabby got in the car and her grandmother drove her to school.

Gabby walked into school and saw Nancy wobbling to class. "Aren't you supposed to be home?" Gabby asked.

"I guess. But I wanted to come here. I don't know why. This baby is making me crazy. I think its because I want to be around moms who know what I'm going through."

"C'mon lets get to class. Oh I forgot to tell you. Yesterday I went to the doctor…. I'm having two girls!"

"That's amazing!" Nancy said.

They walked to class.

(20 mins into class)

Nancy looked uncomfortable. She was squirming and in pain. Gabby laied a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm in pain." Nancy responded.

"I think its time." Gabby said and raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Matthews?" the teacher asked. "I think Nancy is gonna have her baby. Can she leave?"

The teacher looked calm, "Nancy come with me." Nancy got up and walked with the teacher to call her mother. She left ten minuets later.

"Her mother said she would call when Nancy had her baby. Now on with class."

School ended a couple hours later. Gabby got home and waited for the phone call. At around 10:00 pm the phone rang. Nicole picked up the phone. "Gabby!"  
Gabby picked up the other phone, "I got it!" she yelled out, "Hello?"

"We have a boy!" said Nancy's mom.

"Congrats! What's his name?"

"Stanley."

"Adorable," she heard crying on the other end, "Why don't you go get the baby. Thanks for telling me." She said

"Okay bye."

She hung up and plopped on her bed.

She looked at how big she had gotten and sighed. Her grandmother walked in her room and looked at Gabby.

"Well?" she asked.

"Boy. His name is Stanley."

Nicole smiled. "That's good."

Gabby smiled back, "I'm glad that we are having little girls."

"So am I."

(5 Months Later 8:00am)

"GRANDMA!" Gabby called lying in her bed.

"What?" Nicole walked into Gabby's room.

"I'm so big! I can't go to school."

"Gabby…."

"I don't want to. I have a feeling its gonna be a bad day today."

"I'll let you stay. Just for this once." Nicole said.

"Thank you." Gabby pulled the covers over her head and fell back asleep.

Gabby woke up to pain at noon. "Grandma! Something's going on!"

Nicole walked into her room calmly. "What is it?"

Gabby winced and touched her stomach. "I think it's the babies."

Nicole picked up the bag they had for this moment, "Well get your butt in the car. Were having babies!"

A/N: this took me forever to write because I had some sort of emotional breakdown thinking that no one was reading and this was all for nothing.

R&R

~Winter


	3. The babies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers blah blah blah.. You all know the spiel. I do own Gabby, her parents, and her amazing Grandma. **

**Here's the next chapter … hope you like it. R&R ~Winter**

Chapter 3 the babies

After hours of agonizing labor Gabby sat up in bed with her two adorable daughters.

"Have you thought of names yet?" a nurse asked softly helping Gabby learn how to properly breastfeed her children.

"Not yet. I'm thinking really hard on what to do though. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I am asked that question many times and I always give the same answer. It's your decision. The names will come to you when you least expect it."

Gabby winced slightly at the pain her daughters were giving her as she was feeding them.

Nicole smiled from her chair right next to her granddaughter's bedside.

"I know you'll figure out some name for them." She said.

"I know. Should I name them thing one and thing two?"

Nicole laughed, "I don't think that they would like that very much."

"I guess not. Could you call Nancy for me and tell her the good news?"

"I would be glad to.''

Nicole went to make the phone call in the waiting room, away from the noise.

Gabby, with the help of the nurse, burped and changed her daughters.

Gabby's mother, Kristyn, took that time to come into her daughter's delivery room.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"The hospital contacted me since I am still your guardian," Kristyn spotted the nurse, "You may leave now I have this under control."

The nurse began to leave when Gabby interrupted her, "Don't listen to my mother. She has no right to be here. Nor is she wanted. Now mother please leave before you cause a scene."

"Fine. But you'll see me again soon." With that Kristyn left.

Gabby let out a shuddering breath.

The nurse flew to her side, "Are you okay?"

Gabby nodded knowing that she couldn't use her voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The nurse looked at her with worry in her eyes.

"Okay." She said unsure.

"What's your name?" Gabby asked, trying to change the subject.

"My name is Addison." The nurse said.

Gabby smiled, "I have a name for one of them."

"What is the name?"

"Addison.''

"You're naming your daughter after me?" Addison asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah… Addison and Adrianna."

"I think those names are beautiful." Adrianna said.

"Adrianna Jazmin Matthews. Addison Luci Matthews."

(A/N: I don't know how to word what happens next so I'll just type it….)

After Gabby, her grandmother and the twins get home from the hospital; Kristyn is there and had gotten custody of Gabby's daughters, until Gabby graduated.

After Kristyn took Gabby's daughters, Gabby and her grandmother moved to Angel Grove where Gabby met new friends.

Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Jason Lee Scott and Zach Taylor.

Gabby auditioned for being a dancer and joined the dance team.

And that is where my next story starts …

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers a New Start starts….

(((((((((((((((((((

R&R

Winter …..

Here is a sneak peek of my new story cont. Gabby's story as she goes to Angel Grove High.

(((((((((((((((((((

Chapter 1 Day of the Dumpster

Unaware of what was happening on the moon and in they're sunny side town of Angel Grove six teens were in they're hang out spot, Ernie's Juice Bar.

Ernie was making smoothies for all of his customers like any normal day.

The six teens in question were doing what they normally do on they're weekends away from school.

A girl in pink was on the balance beam, doing flips and turns and all out looking awesome.

Another girl, in yellow, was practicing Ti Kwon Do, with fluid movements.

A dancer, in white, was moving to the radio.

Two male friends one in black and the other in red were sparring in the gym portion of the juice bar.

The girl in pink flipped down and lifted her arms in her dismount.

The girl in yellow walked to her, "Good job, Kim." She praised.

"Thanks Trini." Kimberly said walking to her towel and drying her neck and chest.

"Hey, Kim, could you help me with something?" the girl in white asked.

"Yeah, sure, Gabby," Kim said walking over to Gabby, "What do you need?"

"Could you help me with my front handspring? I always land on my ass."

"Yeah I would be willing to help. Lets go to the matt. Its easier to land on." Kim said leading the way.

Gabby followed the way stopping at the edge of the matt.

"Okay show me what you got." Kim said.

Gabby backed up a bit and ran forward with her arms outstretched. She pushed up off of her legs onto her hands, felt herself flip and land on her ass just as she predicted.

"See my problem?"

"Yes I do. You just need to practice."

"Ugh! I'll never get it."

"Yes you can. Don't give up." Said Trini.

"I hope so. Cheerleading tryouts are soon and I need to nail this."

Trini helped Gabby up.

A guy with glasses wearing a white karate outfit with a blue undershirt and headband walked into the room.

The guy in red and the guy in black were still sparring but it was clear that the guy in red had the upper hand. He flipped the guy in black and the guy landed on his feet.

"Good recovery, Zach." Said the guy in red.

"Thanks for teaching me, Jason." Said Zach.

The guy in blue walked up to the boys.

"Hey fellas!" he said

"Yo, Billy, what's up?" Said Zach.

"Well," Billy said looking at his outfit, "I think I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class."

That's when the school bullys decided to walk in the juice bar. One was bigger and wearing a purple shirt with a black jacket and jeans. The other one was rather skinny and tall with the same outfit but with a brown shirt instead. They both had sunglasses on and were headed to the girls.

They pulled off they're sunglasses.

"Oh no. Look who's here." Said Trini.

"Bulk and Skull." Said Kimberly.

"Hey girls," said the bigger one, Bulk, "How about that date we talked about?"

"My question is there is three of us and two of you. How is that a fair date?" Gabby asked.

"I've got two arms." Said Bulk.

"Um, no, Bulk. Sorry Skull." Kim said.

Skull started to walk away and Bulk pulled him back.

"What's the matter? We not good enough for you?" Bulk asked.

"Leave us alone, Bulk." Said Trini

"Oh yeah? Make me." Said Bulk.

"Yeah. Make me." Skull echoed in a nasally voice.

Zach walked up behind the girls and placed his hands on Trini and Kim's shoulders.

"Him… make him." Skull said pointing at Bulk.

"Hey you heard what she said."

"Well what do you know the dancer wants to be a fighter." Said Bulk.

Kim turned to Zach, "It's okay, Zach we can handle these two."

Zach moved away.

"Oh really? Lets show them some karate moves, Skull."

The boys charged at the girls.

Gabby back flipped away.

Kim and Trini flipped the boys over they're shoulders. The boys landed on the mats.

The crowd around the boys laughed.

"You guys should deffently join Jason's karate class." Kimberly said with a smile on her face.

((((((((((((((

Hope you liked!

~Winter


End file.
